The Game
by RedWitch2
Summary: Love and Lust play a game with a red headed witch and blond vampire. A/N-I changed the rating.


Title: The Game  
  
Author: RedWitch  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Willow/Spike  
  
Summary: Love and Lust play a little game with a red headed witch and a blond vampire.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Nope, none, nothing. Wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Game  
  
Lust smiled down at the red headed girl watching her computer screen. She wiped the hair out of her face and sighed.  
  
"Don't even think it!" Love told Lust.  
  
He chuckled, "The red head is ever so pretty. She doesn't need you right now. She needs him." Lust pointed at the blond vampire below them.  
  
"That may be the case, but it's the way you want it to happen. She isn't that type."  
  
"All she needs is a little guidance. Just wait, you'll see."  
  
Love crossed her arms, "I don't like your plans. They never work. I mean The Slayer and Riley Finn? What were you thinking? He didn't love her, he just liked her body. I'm still trying to fix it!"  
  
"You have nothing but bad things to say about me work. "  
  
"Because your 'work' is nothing but bad. I'm warning you. Stay out of this! I don't need your help!"  
  
Lust smirked. "We'll see about that. I propose a game. See how they work out. See who can get them together."  
  
"I will not play with hearts. Love is not to be played with," Love declared. "But they do belong together. If you mess with this you let me take over. If they get hurt you let me do my work?"  
  
"Of course, but this one will work." Lust held out his hand.  
  
Love looked at it nervously. These things never worked, but she shook it anyway. "Let the games began." She turned down to look at Willow, "Your turn first."  
  
Willow's head perked up. She could have sworn she had heard someone talking, but instead all that was there was Spike sleeping on the couch. He looked so dead, well he was, but he looked really dead. She watched his face. He looked so good. What she wouldn't do to kiss. Where the hell did that come from?  
  
Spike smiled in his sleep. He was dreaming about Willow. She imagined her in a little dress with her pale skin showing. She smiled playfully and giggled. He wasn't quit sure what she wanted, but he would be the one to give it to her.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Spike moaned and turned onto his stomach trying to block out the voice pulling him away from Willow.  
  
"Spike! Spike wake up you lazy ass!" The blond Slayer had come into the apartment to find Spike sleeping and leaving all the research to Willow.  
  
Spike jumped, it was just a dream, "What do you want Slayer?"  
  
"Get up. We're giving you a home and food, now research for us!" She pointed to the chair beside Willow.  
  
Spike growled as he moved to the chair. Willow tensed up as he sat down so close.  
  
Buffy nodded, "Ok well I guess Giles isn't here so I think I'll be going back to patrol, Riley?"  
  
"Coming," Riley quickly followed her out the door.  
  
"Bitch," Spike muttered, "She wakes me up so and so she can complain that I don't do research then she leaves."  
  
"I'm patrolling. It's her job, she's the Slayer." Willow defended her friend.  
  
"Patrolling?" Spike cocked his brow, "Is that what you think she's doing with Soldier Boy?"  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and laughed. "Not funny."  
  
Cor, Spike thought. Her laughter was so cute. He watched her try to hide the sparkle in her eye and put on a serious face. His dream came back to him, the lusty look in her eyes, the. No! Bad! Very bad! Don't screw it up with the only person who can even stand you.  
  
"Spike?" Willow asked. "Do you want help with turning the page?" She had noticed that he had been looking very hard at the page for awhile.  
  
"Huh? Oh um. Lost in thought, sorry."  
  
"Thought? You had a though?" Willow put on a fake face of joy.  
  
"I'm warning you Red!"  
  
"What are you going to do? Lick me to death?" Willow made a licking motion with her tongue while wishing he really would.  
  
Spike watched her tongue slip seductively out of her mouth. He groaned and felt himself go hard, "Pet, your cursing for something."  
  
"Well maybe I want something." Willow did the giggle from his dream.  
  
Oh Goddess, thought Willow. What was she doing? Flirting with Spike? Spike was thinking the same thoughts. This is Willow. Stop it! Willow's a nice girl, stop this! They both stared at each other for a long time. Willow leaned into Spike, he cupped her face with his hand and kissed her.  
  
"Wills? You here?"  
  
Willow jumped up at the sound of Xander's voice. What did she just do? Kissing Spike? What was that? She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"There you are!" Xander said. "Hey have you seen Buffy?"  
  
"Patrol." Willow simply replied.  
  
"Ok, well see you later than." Xander ran out of the place before she could pin any research on him.  
  
Spike looked over to Willow who looked lost. She was staring at the wall. Maybe she didn't want him? He thought about it, how could she want him? He was a vampire. Spike sighed and got up, she went over to his room in Giles' house and laid down. It had been a mistake to kiss her. He could only have her in his dreams.  
  
Willow watched Spike leave. She felt like crying, was she that undesirable? Why did she chase everyone away? Maybe he didn't want her? Well of course he didn't want her, no one did.  
  
Lust growled in frustration with the two, then calmed down as he saw the pleased look on Love's face, "Well no one gets together on the first try."  
  
She laughed, "Very well, you will be sorry when I win."  
  
"Right," Lust mocked, but he didn't plan to play fair. He would work his magic while she didn't know. He was going to win and prove lust was greater than love. "Take you're best shot."  
  
Love saw the look in his eyes. Silly boy, she thought. She knew what he did. Everyone knew he didn't play fair, she intended to work around this, if he could cheat at the game so could she.  
  
~¿*?*¿*?*¿*?*¿*?*¿*?*¿*?*¿*?~  
  
Willow lay awake in her bed. Why did she feel this way about Spike? It was only Spike. It's not like he did anything for her. She didn't understand why she wanted to see him so bad or just tell him she loved him. What? Love him? Get a grip Rosenberg!  
  
Across Sunnydale Spike too, laid awake his thoughts buzzing. Willow, he thought about the beautiful red head. She was so perfect, in every way. He loved the way she always laughed at his dump jokes about the gang when they were alone, the way her hair sparkled, the way the eyes always seemed bright, Hell he loved everything about her. He loved her so much. Love? Love!? LOVE!? What was love? No one loved him, how could he know love? What was he thinking?  
  
Lust smirked at Love worked. She had no idea what was planned. He watched as she turned back to Willow and began to fill Spike's mind.  
  
Spike closed his eyes.  
  
He heard a voice. "Willow?"  
  
He saw Willow lying in her bed. She perked up as someone came into the room. He saw himself coming up to her. He watched himself kiss her passionately. She racked her nails along his shirtless back drawing blood and pulled herself closer to him. He watched himself smirk and rip her shirt off then take her.  
  
"Don't you want this?" whispers were everywhere. "She could be yours all you have to do is--"  
  
Spike sat up and looked around. He was sweating, and took an unneeded breath. Damn, he wanted to know what happened next. Nothing he ever dreamed up about Willow was that intense. He looked down at himself, now hard. Willow was going to drive him crazy, if he wasn't aready.  
  
Lust growled the vampire had woken up then chuckled to himself. These two were going to be interesting. He hadn't put those thoughts in the vampire's head. He had simply brought desires forward. He walked off into he dark dreaming up what the little witch could be thinking of.  
  
~¿*?*¿*?*¿*?*¿*?*¿*?*¿*?*¿*?~  
  
Willow sat with Buffy, Anya, Xander, and Riley at the table. This sucks, she thought. Being here as a third wheel. If she another person to the kissy-relationship stuff she would turn them into a frog! Where was Spike when you needed him? He should be right here trying to keep his hands off her! No, that stupid vampire was off somewhere else doing whatever.  
  
Love frowned at the girl's thoughts. "We can't have that, can we now?"  
  
Love felt truly sorry for the girl, her best friend didn't even realize how lonely she was. Only the vampire could make her happy. Love knew that she would win, Love always won.  
  
Spike walked into the Bronze. He spotted Willow, she looked really good, Buffy had probably forced her into coming and having a 'good' time. He chuckled, he was just what the witch needed. He would chain her to his.  
  
Love shook her head. This would not do. The blond vampire was giving into Lust. He didn't realize it, but he did feel love for the red headed girl. She smiled, silly Lust did not know what she could do.  
  
Spike was suddenly hit with a different thought. He thought about how much he loved Willow. He shouldn't do anything to her she wouldn't want. He should worship his Goddess.  
  
"Red?"  
  
Willow turned to Spike and smiled. "Hey Pet, can I talk to you?"  
  
Willow led him outside into the alley. She kissed him passionately. Spike pushed her off. He didn't know why he did it. But he couldn't do this he loved her and would treat her right.  
  
"Willow, listen to me. I love you." Spike tired to hold her down.  
  
"Spike that's why we should do this," Willow whispered into his ear. "Love me, take me, and make me yours."  
  
"But it's not right, you don't really want this. It's only lust. I want you, but not like."  
  
Everything stopped. Spike and Willow didn't hear anymore music and the people around them stopped moving.  
  
"What the Hell?" Spike asked no longer feeling the needing to stop Willow from what she was about to do.  
  
Willow shook her head. She had her legs wrapped around Spike's waist. Oh Goddess. She had been trying to get Spike to.. Her eyes widened. "What is happening?" she asked as she climbed off Spike.  
  
Then a voice came, "You cheated. You're playing on my time, Love!"  
  
Then a women and a man appeared. They were fighting and yelling.  
  
"You started this! It's your fault, Lust! Neither of them knows what they what."  
  
"Me? I don't think so. You were working your little love song while the game was off. You don't play far. And what the hell was that? 'It's only lust'. 'Only' Lust was working fine."  
  
"Was not!"  
  
Finally Willow snapped, "What the Hell are you two talking about!"  
  
Love turned to the girl, "You love him right?"  
  
Willow nodded slowly. She didn't know exactly what had been going on, but it was true.  
  
"Why do you love him?" Lust asked.  
  
Willow turned red, "Look at him. How could I not love that?"  
  
Lust beamed at everyone.  
  
"Fine, but he loves more than her body." Love pointed to Spike.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stupid boy! You love her, why?"  
  
"She's great to me. The Slayer and her other little pals treat me like crap, but Red brought me blood. She cared a little. She was sort of a friend."  
  
Willow felt herself melt. He didn't think of her as a 'Happy Meal on legs'. He truly liked her.  
  
"I thought you would never like me." Willow whispered.  
  
"Why not? You're a great girl."  
  
Willow began to blush. Spike smiled. She was really cute when she blushed. He wondered how much of her body blushed.  
  
Suddenly Love screamed, "You're doing it! Stop it!"  
  
" What? He's a vampire, he always thinks like that! Old Hag." He muttered the last bit quietly.  
  
"You mind explaining what is happening?" asked Willow.  
  
"Oh sorry dream, I'm Love. I think you two are in love. The best way to bring you together is though a good relationship. I'm working on you right now."  
  
Spike snorted, "Love? Love and Lust? So if you're Love he's Lust, right? And shouldn't Love have a natural hair color, you know not be a bottled blond?"  
  
Lust laughed, "See its pure lust that brings these to together. He just proved it. He noticed your hair. He noticed the look first."  
  
"Are we cattle?!" Willow screamed at the two. "You're playing with our lives, our feelings. What is wrong with you people? You know Spike probably doesn't even love me. It's probably the game you're playing!"  
  
Lust and Love looked shocked at Willow's out burst.  
  
"Yea what Red said. You should just bugger off."  
  
Love nodded, "Very well. But you," She pointed at Lust, "I'm not threw with you!"  
  
The two disappeared arguing.  
  
Willow and Spike stood in the alley as everything began to move again. She felt said. The words echoed in her mind, 'probably doesn't even love me' 'yea, what Red said'. It was true. They had played with his feelings and made him love her.  
  
"See you later," Willow brushed past Spike and ran into the club.  
  
Spike was left by himself. What was she doing? Shouldn't they do the kiss at happy ending things? What had he done wrong?  
  
Suddenly Love came back, "You should go after her."  
  
"Why? She ran away. Probably on loved me 'cause of you lot."  
  
"I take what's already there and make people see it because love is blind and you can't see it."  
  
"Can't see what?"  
  
"You humans can't see love the way I do."  
  
"You mean she's still."  
  
Love nodded and faded. Spike smirked. Do the follow your heart thing Mate, he thought. What do you want to do to Willow? He spotted Willow sitting with her friends, again she looked very bored.  
  
"Care to dance?" Spike held out his hand.  
  
Willow only nodded slowly.  
  
Spike pulled her close as the music slowed down. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. This can't be real, she thought.  
  
"I think I love you Red."  
  
"So do you mean that Love and Lust are still playing their game?" Willow began to panic.  
  
"No games. I love you Willow."  
  
"Really?" Willow was lost me just couldn't really think of anything. He loved her!  
  
Spike cleared his throat hoping she would have something to say.  
  
"I love you too Spike."  
  
Lust groaned, "You did something!"  
  
"Nope, no magic, just a little advice."  
  
"I still don't like it."  
  
"Fine you can make them do whatever 'lusty' thing you want if you agree I won. Love concurs all and Lust comes after."  
  
"You did not win."  
  
"He just said he really loved her. It came from the heart. If they had ended up in bed I would have thought differently."  
  
Lust growled, "Stupid little."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Fine you won."  
  
"Thank you very much." Love giggled she ran off the make more people fall in deep undying love.  
  
Lust smiled down at the witch and the vampire. It was time from him to play with the two.  
  
Spike and Willow were inside her parent's house.  
  
"You feel it Luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yea, should we humor him?" Willow grinned wickedly.  
  
"My pleasure." Spike kissed Willow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I have realized that this story was rated too high. I have now changed it to PG-13. I'm sorry not very good at sex scenes. 


End file.
